This is a revised, new application for a training program in Hypertension research to support 3 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees. The overall goal is to produce top quality independent investigators with a strong translational approach who can develop and sustain outstanding Hypertension research programs. The training faculty consists of 35 mentors from 14 Departments (Aging, Anesthesiology, Applied Physiology &Kinesiology, Biomedical Engineering, Clinical Psychology, Medicinal Chemistry, Medicine, Pathology &Immunology, Pediatrics, Pharmacodynamics, Pharmacology &Therapeutics, Pharmacy Practice, Physiology and Functional Genomics, Physiological Sciences (Veterinary), Surgery). In addition to 4 of the 6 colleges that form the Health Science Center (Medicine, Pharmacy, Veterinary Medicine and Health-Related Professions), there is representation from the Colleges of Health and Human Performance and Engineering. The faculty consists of clinicians and basic scientists with a wide range of interests and expertise, focused on vascular endothelium and neural control of blood pressure. All the faculty are members of the Hypertension Center and participate in the seminar series and many have active collaborations with each other. The majority of the predoctoral trainees will be recruited and initially trained through the College of Medicine's Interdisciplinary Program in Biomedical Sciences (IDP). The pool of trainee grant eligible candidates from the entire US has averaged 170/year during the past 3 years with ~ 50/year entering the training program. These trainees enter with an average combined verbal plus quantitative GRE scores of -1200-1250, and undergraduate GPAs of ~3.5. The IDP provides comprehensive lecture and laboratory courses as well as laboratory rotations and advanced course work in specialized disciplines. All students receive training in bioethics, statistics and communication skills. Subsequent training focuses on independent research in the laboratory of choice. The predoctoral training takes ~ 5 years with the first year provided by the respective college, an average of 3-4 years support anticipated from the training grant and additional funds supplied by the mentors research grants. Postdoctoral trainees are recruited nationally directly into the laboratory of choice. A large pool of qualified MD fellows is available, mainly through Cardiology and Nephrology Training Programs (Medicine). Training focuses almost exclusively on laboratory research supplemented with seminars and journal clubs and other methods of development of communication skills. Postdoctoral training lasts 3-4 years with 2-3 years support anticipated from the training grant and additional funds supplied by the mentors grants.